religiosity_of_nazismfandomcom-20200213-history
Quotes by Joseph Goebbels
"... We trust in the everlasting God, Whose will it is that Right shall prevail, and in Whose hand the future lies ... God bless our Fatherland.", Joseph Goebbels, March 1917. *"... Christ’s goal was clear and simple: “Love your neighbor as yourself.” He gathered his followers behind that straightforward statement. Because this teaching was simple, crisp, clear, and understandable, enabling the broad masses to stand behind it, it in the end conquered the world. ... I am a Christian when I believe that the meaning of my life is the heavy responsibility to love my neighbor as myself. Kant once said: “Act as if the principle of your life could be the principle for your entire nation.” I am a National Socialist not when I want this or that from politics, rather when I consider all aspects of daily life. I must act in all things by putting the good of the whole above my personal good, by putting the good of the state above my personal good. ...", Joseph Goebbels, January 9, 1928. *"... The child whose birthday we will soon celebrate came into the world to bring love. But Christ the man learned that one cannot always get by with love. When he saw the Jewish moneychangers in the temple, he took a whip and drove them out of the temple. ...", Joseph Goebbels, Der Angriff, December 10, 1928. *"Christianity... is one of the most splendid blossoms that can grow in the soul of a good man.", Joseph Goebbels, Michael: Ein deutsches Schicksal in Tagebuchblättern, 1929. *"A nation without a religion - that is like a man without breath.", Joseph Goebbels, Michael: Ein deutsches Schicksal in Tagebuchblättern, 1929. *"My God is a God of strength. He does not like the smell of frankincense and the dishonoring crawl of the crowd. I stand before Him proudly, with the head held high, as He created me, and I profess gladly and freely before Him. The true German seeks God for all of his life.", Joseph Goebbels, Michael: Ein deutsches Schicksal in Tagebuchblättern, 1929. *"At night I sit in my chamber and read the Bible. Far in the distance roars the sea. Then I lie down and think for a long time about the calm and pale man from Nazareth.", Joseph Goebbels, Michael: Ein deutsches Schicksal in Tagebuchblättern, 1929. *"The modern man is necessarily a seeker of God, maybe a Man of Christ.", Joseph Goebbels, Michael: Ein deutsches Schicksal in Tagebuchblättern, 1929. *"I feel how inside of me word follows word and thought follows thought, growing to the last act of creation. Holy hour of bringing forth, you are pain and pleasure, and a longing for form, image and essence. I am only the instrument that God uses to sing his song.", Joseph Goebbels, Michael: Ein deutsches Schicksal in Tagebuchblättern, 1929. *"Christ is the genius of love and as such the most diametric antipole to Jewry, which is the incarnation of hate. … Christ was the first anti-Jewish opponent of stature. … The Jew is the lie that became flesh. He nailed Christ to the cross, and thus for the first time in history nailed the eternal truth to the cross.", Joseph Goebbels, Michael: Ein deutsches Schicksal in Tagebuchblättern, 1929. *"The war we are fighting until victory or the bitter end is in its deepest sense a war between Christ and Marx. Christ: the principle of love. Marx: the principle of hate.", Joseph Goebbels, Michael: Ein deutsches Schicksal in Tagebuchblättern, 1929. *"Old Christmas Songs. I feel something like a longing for a lost homeland. We are giving gifts to each other. A beautiful, old New Testament from Hertha Holk is my greatest joy. I thank her for being my solace and my strength.", Joseph Goebbels, Michael: Ein deutsches Schicksal in Tagebuchblättern, 1929. *"We have had much to bear already. And still more will we have to bear. Let us thank God for being young.", Joseph Goebbels, Michael: Ein deutsches Schicksal in Tagebuchblättern, 1929. *"O this world is beautiful because of you! To love somebody means that we're closer to God.", Joseph Goebbels, Michael: Ein deutsches Schicksal in Tagebuchblättern, 1929. *"He who cannot hate the devil cannot love God.", Joseph Goebbels, Michael: Ein deutsches Schicksal in Tagebuchblättern, 1929. *"I take the Bible, and all evening long I read the simplest and greatest sermon that has ever been given to mankind: The Sermon on the Mount! 'Blessed are they who suffer persecution for the sake of justice, for theirs is the kingdom of heaven'!", Joseph Goebbels, Michael: Ein deutsches Schicksal in Tagebuchblättern, 1929. *"... In these last hours of the year, we join in humble thanks to the great God who gave us the gift of doing our work loyally and industriously. We ask his blessings for the coming year, and promise that we will not be unworthy of his blessings. ...", Joseph Goebbels, December 31, 1933. *"... I believe that the first Christian, Christ himself, would discover more of his teachings in our actions than in this theological hair-splitting.", Joseph Goebbels, March 1934. *"... For the help and support of religious belief, however, National Socialism absolutely places in the foreground of its programme a belief in God and that transcendental idealism which has been destined by Nature to bring to expression the racial soul of a nation. ...", Joseph Goebbels, 1935. *"... We have a feeling that Germany has been transformed into a great house of God, including all classes, professions and creeds, where the Führer as our mediator stood before the throne of the Almighty. ...", Joseph Goebbels, in a broadcast, 1936. *"... In the closing hours of the old year, we Germans join for the first time in a great national community and give our warm and fervent thanks to the Almighty, who so blessed our land in this last year. We pray that he give the Führer strength and health. May he rest always in God’s divine grace! ... May God hold his hand of blessing over Germany in the future. We join at the end of this year in a single prayer from all Germans to the Almighty: May our people and Reich be eternal, and long live the Führer!", Joseph Goebbels, December 31, 1938. *"... As we begin to celebrate the Führer’s 50th birthday in this festive hour as a great national community, we join in a fervent prayer to Almighty God that he graciously preserve in the future his life and work. May he grant the German people’s deepest wish and keep the Führer in health and strength for many more years and decades. ...", Joseph Goebbels, 1939. *"... In the first days after the introduction of the Jewish star, newspaper sales in Berlin went through the roof. Each Jew on the street bought a newspaper to conceal his mark of Cain. ...", Joseph Goebbels, November 16, 1941. (In the Bible, Cain is the oldest son of Adam and Eve and killer of his brother Abel, and the mark of Cain was a mark made on Cain by God. Cain was punished by God and sent away. In Goebbels' statement, he is referring to Jews as being descendants of Cain.) *"... We call the eternal power that rules over us the Almighty or God or Fate or the Good Father, he who as the Ninth Symphony says, lives beyond the stars. We ask the Almighty to preserve the Führer, to give him strength and blessing, to favor his work, to increase our faith, to make our hearts steadfast and our souls strong, to give our people victory after its battles and sacrifices, to bring the times to fulfillment. ...", Joseph Goebbels, 1942. *"A Jew is for me an object of disgust. I feel like vomiting when I see one. Christ could not possibly have been a Jew. It is not necessary to prove that scientifically – it is a fact. I do not need to prove this with science or scholarship. It is so!", Joseph Goebbels. __notoc__ __noeditsection__